


Letters from my Brother

by Stryfe



Series: Love for Stryfe [8]
Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, I REGRET NOTHING, I still hate Domino, M/M, Multi, So does Cable, So she's still likely to die super fast, Spiderman finally gets to be the one with unrequited love, Stryfe needs more love, Twins fighting over Wade, except my first version of this story, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stryfe/pseuds/Stryfe
Summary: Stryfe sends letters written to his brother back in time to him.-Entire Story will be going through a re-do. Plot changes will happen but I'm aiming to keep the overall idea I had for the story as I go through and re-write to improve. I got to a point where I looked at this story and realized just how bad it was. Sure, first fanfiction story and all, but irrecoverably terrible at this point. Look forward to a new story, hopefully soon, since I'm trying to balance everything with a stick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective owners (Marvel, etc.). My stories may not be posted elsewhere or otherwise used or changed without my sole permission

The combined camp Stryfe had agreed to was an odd mix of various hues of purples for the Askani, dark colors like grey or black for the Gray Watch and Deadpool’s red and black color scheme for the Suicide pool. It had given the camp a decidedly unique feeling of being separated just enough while being together as well, Stryfe decided slipping slowly back into his own area of the camp where the grey and red and black tents started. The Askani tended to stay near or among their people in the Eastern wards of the camp with their leaders. Those of the Grey Watch and Deadpool Suicide Corps though mingled unfettered by any stigma from the Askani. Interestingly enough, the Gray Watch made up the largest parts of the camp being composed of the Western ward containing the Suicide Pool and the Northern ward containing all those serving under Stryfe’s direct command. That wasn’t to say the Askani were small per say, but rather that Stryfe’s forces were composed of the continuous trickle of those leaving or escaping Apocalypse’s command while Wade’s own forces remained a small but fluctuating number.

Stryfe honestly couldn't blame them for the small numbers. Anyone who joined the Deadpool Suicide Corps was, as a silent and unspoken rule, agreeing to be a walking sacrifice. It had come to pass shortly after the co-founding of the Grey Watch and Deadpool Suicide Corps that the members had grown from just Wade, gradually increasing once Shepard, dying of a long term disease, offered to join him on a mission. It had come to pass that on their first mission together that Shepard would indeed die, but damn, the woman had gone out with a bang. Activating the enemy forces’ cache of explosions in the enemy base, Shepard had promptly booted Deadpool and their gathered supplies out of the base using a teleportation relay that had been set up prior as a way to get the supplies safely out. The entire area had been absolutely destroyed while the Grey Watch had enjoyed a sudden supplement of supplies and weapons. Shepard's sacrifice had added the first unspoken but always followed rule of the Grey Watch and Suicide Corps: Should death be on your doorstep, regardless of how, you were to put yourself under the command of Captain Wilson.

Shaking his head, Stryfe had glared at the weapons some of Wade’s soldiers had. Wade and his soldiers gave anything but the bare essentials to the Gray Watch soldiers. Their weapons and armor among other things were all just continually patched together to make them function long enough to get the job done. Wade had been adamant that they would all die anyway and refused to take any decent supplies from the main army. Which, oddly enough, that had been the first rule to be passed among the first members of the Suicide Corps. Well, if you don’t count Wade saying the first rule was “Don’t talk about the Suicide Corps” or “Tacos are love and life.” Stryfe still didn’t understand what a taco was but he knew they made Wade happy and that he missed them more than Bea Arthur. On the other hand, Wade’s logic was sound: They wouldn’t be alive for much longer so why take what could save one life just to help the Suicide Corps take theirs? Most of the time, Wade tended to be the only one returning but Stryfe would have to at least make him accept one weapons shipment later.

“Sir?” Jerking his head up, Stryfe looked at the nervous soldier.

“Yes?” Stryfe asked. He wonder what he’d actually done to the poor lad to cause him to look so afraid.

“You’re glaring at me, Sir. I was wondering if I’d done something wrong.” The lad stuttered out. Oops.

“Oh, no. Your weapon. One of Wade’s men, correct? Do me a favor soldier. Head to the quartermaster and tell him to supply the Corps with better weapons. Don’t let Wade know.”

With a solid salute, the kid limped off. Shaking himself, Stryfe forced his legs to move again. Almost back to his tent and almost back to Wade. Early on in their relationship, Wade had gotten around to telling Stryfe stories about things called movies from his time period; apparently, the rulers in those movies loved to have big, identifiable tents. Stryfe had argued with Wade for several hours after that, questioning why anyone in their right mind would want to be in a position as to be easily identified by enemy assassins. Despite Wade’s arguments of “leaders need fancy tents to compensate”, Stryfe couldn’t see the logic in a colorful, large tent and multiple guards. That was asking for trouble! At least people in the 41st century were wise. Even the leader’s kept the same tents as those who followed them.  Well, and Stryfe was a genius. Jogging the last few steps, Stryfe opened the flap to his tent, using his T.K. to pull off his armor as he stepped into the back. There were many benefits to being a psion, namely not having to move tired arms to clean off his armor. Roughly 15 minutes later, Stryfe was left only in his shirt and trousers laying on the bed.

_Wade, where are you?_ Stryfe asked, maybe a bit too wistfully, laying back to wait for Wade’s reply. For the longest time, Stryfe had never been able to get inside Wade’s head. It was chaos incarnate with flashing images and with static playing all around. Probably due to his healing factor and cancer, Stryfe knew, but that hadn’t stopped him from continually trying until he gave up after several years of effort both forceful and non-forceful. On a day just like any other, Stryfe had poked at the static to listen in again. It had become a habit of his to just listen especially as he was falling asleep. This day though, he’d heard a thought slip through Wade’s head as clear as he could the soldiers he commanded. At that, Stryfe remembered snapping to attention and grabbing hold of the connection like a dying man. Since his first connection to the chaos of Wade’s mind, Stryfe had kept a tight hold of the connection, refusing to ever fully leave Wade’s mind. It had been exalting at first; Here Stryfe was doing a feat even Cable probably had never been capable of. _He_ was in Wade’s head. For once, Stryfe had felt like he’d finally gotten to the same platform Cable stood upon. Perhaps Stryfe had managed to pull himself a little higher too since now Stryfe was allowed to be privy to all of Wade’s thoughts, memories, emotions whereas no one else could. Later on though, Stryfe had realized how much it had meant to both him and Wade just how important the connection was. Wade had been lonely, just as much as Stryfe had been. The constant companionship despite any physical distance has definitely made them grow closer. Wade would now open up to Stryfe in ways that Wade hadn’t been able or willing to with Cable. Things he felt, wanted, things that had hurt Wade over the years? Stryfe could very smugly say he knew what Cable would never know. Wade wouldn’t be alone again so long as Stryfe was alive.

An amused mental chuckle echoed into Stryfe’s half asleep mind causing his brain to push him back awake. _Playing with new rookies who joined me today. Why, you wanna dance Big boy?_ Oh, that smug little shit was grinning.

_…_

_Melissa, cute polar of bears? You there?_ Wade prodded back gently. Rolling to his side, Stryfe pulled the covers over his waist and settled into the bed further.

_Yes. Are you done? I really need some sleep but I don’t have my portable heater._ Amusement flooded into his head at that as well as an image of a polar bear without fur. Ew. Pink, fleshy and naked.  

_I thought polar bears loved the cold, HMMMM Stryfe?_

Every time Stryfe complained he was cold, Wade went back to his obsession about Stryfe being a polar bear.  _Only on weekdays from nein to nein you little shit._

_Wait, nein as in n-i-n-e or n-e-i-n? Pretty sure it’s both though. And would you look at that? Lesson ended early!_

Not too long later, Stryfe could feel a warm, half naked body slide into his arms, pulling the covers up. Wade’s face pushed itself under his head, pressing as far as he could into Stryfe’s neck while humming pleasantly.

_I love you._ Stryfe whispered to Wade’s mind, feeling a flash of warm emotions. Sighing softly, Stryfe pulled Wade in as tight as he could before blackness enveloped him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Nathan, you missed the U.N. meeting. All for what, another search for that idiot?!" Irene snapped, hands on her waist as she stared at Nate sitting behind his desk. Cable couldn't help but pinch the bridge of his nose. It had only been 2 weeks since Wade had gone off the map in an explosion at some godforsaken research facility. Now, here Cable was, looking for his lost lover and receiving yet another lecture from Irene. "Honestly Irene, I don't think these are normal circumstances. I have reiterated this to you on multiple occasions. I've already told  **you**  multiple times to just cancel all these meetings for me. Wade went missing. In a research facility. With advanced technology. During. An. Explosion." Cable punctuated the last several words, hoping they'd pierce this woman's skull and make her listen. Maybe  **this**  was why, in absolutely  **no universe**  Cable had ever been to or heard of through Forge, that he and Irene were ever romantically or sexually involved whether it be one night stand or long term relationship. The glare on Irene's face made it clear she still didn't approve. Cable could do this. He could keep himself from snapping at Irene. He knew Deadpool of all people, so Irene shouldn't be this much of a challenge to stay calm with. "One, Wade is not an idiot. Two, if it was a member of the Avenger's or some other superhero, you wouldn't be so concerned with my efforts to search for them. Three, because I know you're going to mention this: Yes, Deadpool is worth my time. He has been trying to be a better person Irene, whether you or the rest of the world will admit it. He might be insane and he might not be able to shut up but he tries, which is more than most people can say."

The flash of hurt on her face mingled with guilt almost made Nate feel bad for her, but he was too fed up with her constant bitching over Deadpool. Pursing her lips, Irene left to go back to her desk. Nate rubbed his cool T.O. hand through his hair, the chill of the metal cooling heated flesh. Cable laid his head down on the shining cherry wood desk. The clock hand had just reached 3 p.m. It couldn't hurt to lay his head down for a bit, could it? 

 

A small burst of noise filled the room. Cable jolted up, gun focused on the area just in front of his desk... It... Was a chest? The gun metal gray chest, sat there, immobile. After several long minutes, Cable glanced at the clock: 7 p.m. Cautiously moving forward, Cable slowly knelt in front of the chest, gun and gravimetrics at the ready. His T.O hand gently lifted the lid up a small ways, as Nate was peeking in at the contents. Allowing the lid to fall all the way open now, Cable curiously glanced at gray, red, and black covered books, each bearing a set number on them. Whoever had placed these books in here, had done so neatly making sure they were each undisturbed after having been put inside. Each book seemed to follow a specific color as well. The book labelled with a "1" was gray, followed by "2" with a red cover, and "3" whose cover was black. Book 4, the last book on top of the pile of books inside, returned to the gray scheme, while books underneath the 4 on top followed the continuing color pattern.

Picking up the book with labelled 1, Cable peeked inside at the pages, curious to see what he would find.


End file.
